Cafe
by Akira Veronica Lianis
Summary: Sasuke mabuk-mabukkan di kedai minuman keras. Dan beberapa minggu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang nampak menarik hatinya. Siapakah dia?


Café

Author: Akira Veronica Lianis

Pair: Sasuke U. & Naruto U.

Genre: Drama & Romance

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Demi Tuhan Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto meskipun saya minta eyang subur nyantet Masashi tetep aja Naruto gak bisa saya miliki

Don't Like Don't Read

-Sasuke's pov-

Seminggu yang lalu, tepatnya hari senin di malam hari yang dingin. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan kumis tipis di pipinya mampir di café kecil ini untuk berteduh. Mataku sangat menyukai mata safirnya, dan juga seutas senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya. Ah… Melihatnya disana membuatku lumpuh, aku bahkan tak bisa membalas senyumnya karena tubuhku sangat kaku.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya lagi?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak Tuan." Jawab pelayan café itu sambil menggeleng kepalanya dengan mantap.

Cih. Lagi-lagi jawaban itu yang kudapat.

"Hnnn… Sudah kelewat seminggu, tapi aku tak jua bertemu denganmu. Dimanakah dirimu sebenarnya? Aku merindukanmu…" Gumamku sambil mengeratkan syal yang melilit leherku.

-Sasuke's pov end-

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu pulang dengan langkah gontai akibat sake yang diminumnya terlalu banyak. Disetiap langkahnya, Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak menanyakan siapa nama pemuda pirang itu, dimana alamatnya, dan berapa nomor telefonnya. Sunguh hal yang sangat disesalinya. Sesampainya dari rumah nanti Ia ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan menenggak sake sebanyak-banyaknya agar dia cepat mati. sehingga Ia tak perlu menahan rindunya kepada pemuda asing yang ditemuinya seminggu yang lalu itu.

"Hei! Apa kau tak melihat pemuda pirang itu mampir kesini lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm… saya ingat-ingat dulu." Kata pelayan café.

"Mungkin sore atau siang tadi kesini? ayo katakan! Dia pasti mampir lagi kesini." Desak Sasuke yang telah mabuk.

"Saya rasa tidak Tuan."

"Mungkin kau lupa! coba kau ingat lagi sekali lagi!" Sasuke tak percaya.

"Saya ingat betul dengan pelanggan-pelanggan saya Tuan." Pelayan itu mencoba menyakinkan Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke meludah tanda tak senang.

"Memang kenapa tuan selalu bertanya mengenai pemuda itu? Apakah Tuan mengenalnya?"

"Tidak! Tapi aku menyesal tak mendekatinya malam itu. Harusnya aku menanyakan siapa namanya, siapa orangtuanya, dimana dia tinggal. Tapi... Huh! Andai waktu bisa diputar ke 2 minggu yang lalu." Tutur Sasuke sambil sesekali menatap kursi yang dulu di tempati pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Yahh… Semoga Tuan bisa bertemu lagi dengannya suatu saat nanti." Pelayan itu mendoakan Sasuke.

"Semoga saja..." ucap Sasuke dengan mulut yang penuh sake.

Sudah 2 minggu sejak Sasuke bertemu dengan pemuda itu, membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Bagaimana bisa dirinya rindu kepada pemuda asing yang bahkan tak lebih tampan dari dirinya. Tapi itu adalah cinta, dan cinta adalah suatu hal yang sangat dihargai dalam klannya, klan Uchiha.

Malam semakin larut, Sasuke selalu pulang saat café itu tutup. Sake sudah membuat dirinya mabuk berat, langkahnya tak menentu saat Ia berjalan pulang ke rumah. Dan semakin malam, Sasuke semakin gontai menyeret kedua kakinya yang serasa ada bandul beban.

"Dimana langkahmu? Tak kutemui jejakmu di sepanjang jalan. Apakah hujan yang menghapus jejakmu? Ataukah kau tak memiliki jejak? oh… Mungkinkah kau seorang malaikat, yang turun untuk menghiburku?" Sasuke merapal sebuah puisi yang dibuatnya akhir-akhir ini sebagai pelampiasan kerinduannya.

Jalanan licin nan sepi itu menambah suasana sedih yang dialami Sasuke. Tapi itu tak lama, matanya melotot saat melihat sosok nan jauh didepannya sedang meringkuk kedinginan. langkahnya yang berat itu dipercepat, Ia tak ingin menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hei!" Sapa Sasuke kepada sosok pemuda di depannya.

"Kau… Yang waktu itu mampir di café kan?" Tambah Sasuke dengan seringaiannya.

"Maaf... Café yang mana ya?" Tanya pemuda pirang itu.

"ah… Kau lupa ya..." keluh Sasuke.

"Anda siapa?" tanya pemuda itu.

Sasuke dengan senang mengulur tangannya untuk menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke! Kau siapa?" Sasuke mengenalkan dirinya.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke?" Ulang pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Ahahaha! Iya! Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Pemuda itu menghambur ke tubuh Sasuke lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke yang setengah sadar akibat pengaruh sake hanya terdiam saat tubuhnya didekap oleh pemuda yang dirindukannya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke! Aku merindukanmu! Kau harus pulang sekarang! pernikahan kita akan segera dilaksanakan." Ucap pemuda itu sambil terisak.

Sasuke bingung, Ia tak mengerti ucapan pemuda yang memeluknya itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Menikah? kita bahkan baru kenal hari ini." Kata Sasuke.

Pemuda pirang itu melepas pelukannya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Sehari sebelum kita bepergian ke luar kota, dan saat itulah kita mengalami kecelakaan. Kau dan aku terpisah, ditambah lagi ingatanku hilang total. yang aku ingat waktu itu hanyalah namamu dan hari pernikahan kita, siluet wajahmu tak kuingat sama sekali Sasuke." Jelas pemuda itu.

Samar-samar wajah pemuda yang ada di depannya tercetak diingatannya. Dibawah pengaruh sake-pun Sasuke masih bisa mencoba mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kau dan aku mungkin sama-sama hilang ingatan. Tapi kurasa aku masih ada dihatimu Sasuke." Kata pemuda itu.

"Na-naruto…" Panggil Sasuke yang mulai mengingat nama pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

Kini jelaslah sudah, hal yang membuat Sasuke rindu berasal dari masa lalunya. Pantas perasaannya begitu aneh saat bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu di café.

Please review ya...


End file.
